


Sleep On Me

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Haley's Head Canons aka @aarondingel Knows Best [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bedtime rituals, cute husbands, robert sugden is a soft lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Haley said: Liv’s a very restless sleeper so every night before Robert heads to bed he tugs her back in again to make sure she’s not getting cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jon Bellion's Guillotine

Robert shut his laptop and turned off all the lights downstairs before heading up to bed. The Mill was quiet, both Liv and Aaron heading to bed earlier after the DVD had finished but Robert still had some work he’d had to do for the next day.

Yawning he felt his jaw creak and crack. It was later than he thought and all he wanted to do was climb into bed with his husband. His socked feet, making no noise as he walked down the hallway to the door Liv’s bedroom. He opened the door and peeked inside. A lamp on her bedside table put a dim glow over the room, a small smile on his face when he found Liv with her arms and legs spread out on the bed like a starfish. It was cold in the old house and no matter how much they tried they could quite keep the Mill warm enough.

Robert stepped inside and pulled up the blankets from the bottom of the bed, covering Liv and bending to tuck the blanket around her shoulders he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered. He switched off the lamp and shut the door softly behind him.

Stepping into his and Aaron’s room he waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

“Robert?” Aaron’s sleepy voice filled the darkness.

“Yeah, it’s late. Go back to sleep,” Robert said stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed next to his husband.

Aaron rolled over and pressed a kiss to Robert’s chest, before settling his head down over Robert’s heart. “Liv asleep?” he asked with a yawn, knowing that Robert had a habit of checking on her before coming to bed.

“Didn’t even stir when I checked on her,” Robert said wrapping his arms around Aaron and snuggling down for the night.

“Love you, soft lad,” Aaron whispered in the dark.

“Love you too Mr Sugden,” Robert said with a smile and closed his eyes, never so content as he was at the end of the day when they were alone together in bed. He never thought he’d get this, a family, a love that was always kind and passionate.


End file.
